Es solo eso
by 39medalla
Summary: En una noche de fiesta lo sentimientos de Alice y Cheshire salen a la luz.


**Es solo eso.**

Fue una noche de fiesta en el país de las maravillas, Alice y Cheshire se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro bebiendo unas cervezas y platicando de su última hazaña.

-La mejor parte fue cuando le corte la cabeza en el aire a ese hijo de puta- dijo Alice muy emocionada.

-Claro, claro pero no me dejes fuera de esto yo también hice mi parte-

-O si me estabas animando-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se rieron como unos locos.

-Basta, basta tengo irme a mi casa- Dijo Alice levantándose de la silla y tratando de no caerse al piso, pero tropezó con sus pies y se tambaleo directo al piso, pero Cheshire la detuvo tomándola del vientre.

-Con cuidado mariposa-

La puso frente a él vio como trataba de mantenerse estable

-Estoy bien ya paso-

Los ojos esmeralda de Alice se cruzaron con los ámbar de Cheshire, ambos se miraron y sin decir nada se besaron, en ese instante por arte de magia a ambos se les bajaron los tragos demás, se separaron con la respiración agitada, Cheshire veía como las mejillas de Alice se adornaban con un sonrojo.

-Quédate esta noche- suplicó Cheshire.

-No… no puedo… yo…-

Cheshire le dio otro beso, la miró a los ojos.

-Quédate, por favor-

-Pero… ¿qué pasara entre nosotros?-

- No pasará nada que no queramos hacer-

Cheshire cargó a Alice entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la recostó en la cama y la desnudó, Cheshire se quitó su ropa quedando en igualdad con Alice, se puso encima de ella y le beso los labios.

-Espera…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Yo… yo soy… virgen- declaró Alice con un sonrojo.

Cheshire sonrió sincero

-Seré cuidadoso-

La beso en la frente, pasando por sus pómulos besando rápidamente su boca, dejo un camino de besos por su cuello hasta sus senos, tomo uno en su mano, le quedaba perfectamente a la medida, tomó el otro en su boca y lo succionó deleitándose con los gemidos de Alice, mordió el pezón endurecido y Alice gimió y jadeó más fuerte, Cheshire pasó su lengua por el pezón rojo y Alice gimió encantada, repitió la acción en el otro pezón y obtuvo el mismo resultado, descendió y encontró el lugar secreto de Alice siendo protegido por su vello púbico rebelde al igual que ella, aspiró su aroma y Alice suspiro, cuando la lengua de él se introdujo en ella y encontró el clítoris de Alice, lo mordió.

-¡Cheshire!-

Cheshire escucho embelesado los gemidos de Alice, succionó, chupó y mordisqueo ese pequeño botón en la intimidad de Alice, el miembro de Cheshire estaba tan preparado y sobre excitado que le dolía, dejo de atormentar a Alice y se colocó en posición para entrar, Alice miró a Cheshire anhelante y suplicante a lo que Cheshire correspondió dándole un tierno y apasionado beso, se introdujo en ella lentamente por completo hasta sentir como Alice lo aceptaba hasta la empuñadura, Alice se aferró a sus hombros y apretó los dientes al sentir a Cheshire por completo en ella, Cheshire se quedó estático tratando de que Alice se acostumbrara a su miembro explorándola, se inclinó sobre ella y le besó los ojos, los pómulos, las mejillas demostrándole en cada beso cuanto la quería, cuanto la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba cerca, Alice lentamente se fue relajando con cada beso que le daba, hasta que sin darse cuenta el dolor desapareció, besó a Cheshire en los labios y el captó el mensaje, comenzó a moverse en un lento y largo vaivén haciendo que Alice gimiera cada vez que entraba.

-Cheshire…-

Protestó ella, Cheshire comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas volviéndose salvajes y bestiales, Cheshire no podía reprimir uno que otro gemido mientras Alice gemía cada vez con más fuerza, Cheshire sentía que se acercaba el final así que embistió a Alice desenfrenadamente haciendo que ambos llegaran al clímax y derramando su esencia en Alice quien la aceptó gustosa, se derrumbó a un lado de Alice viendo como ella trataba de regular su respiración agitada y como tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se acercó a ella y Alice abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de enfocarlo.

-¿Estás bien?, fui un poco salvaje contigo-

-Estoy… bien-

-¿Lista para la segunda ronda?-

Pregunto con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos y con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, Alice lo miró pensativa pero después de unos segundos aceptó la propuesta de Cheshire quien la tomó por la cintura, la subió con cuidado encima de él y la penetró con cuidado con su miembro erecto, la miró a los ojos y vio como ella parecía sorprendida.

-Móntame preciosa-

Cheshire le enseñó cómo debía hacerlo y Alice captó el movimiento de inmediato agregándole algunos giros y rebotes teniendo como apoyo las manos de Cheshire en su cintura, Alice aumento el ritmo cada vez más hasta que se sintió desfallecer por el placer, Cheshire se sentó con ella encima pasando las piernas de Alice por sus costados, Alice se aferró a su espalda mientras juntos volvían a alcanzar el clímax, Alice sin poder contenerse soltó un fuerte gemido y arañó la espalda de Cheshire quedando en esta las marcas de las uñas de Alice, Cheshire se derrumbó con Alice encima y con cuidado la bajó de él apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, quería decirle que la amaba con toda su alma pero Alice se había quedado dormida y él se dejó desvanecer presa del sueño. A la mañana siguiente Cheshire despertó sintiendo el cuerpo de Alice a su lado, abrió los ojos y vio como Alice aun dormía plácidamente recostada en su pecho y aunque le parecía cursi en realidad estaba disfrutando de verla dormir a su lado, Alice comenzó a despertarse y al abrir sus ojos los primero que vio fue a Cheshire sonriendo con sinceridad hacia ella.

-Hola-

-Ho…hola-

-¿Te sientes mal por lo que pasó anoche?-

Pasaron segundos enteros en los que Cheshire estaba perdiendo la fe y la esperanza.

-No… no me arrepiento de nada-

Cheshire sonrió más aun al escuchar esas palabras, acercó más a Alice y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te amo gatita-

-¿Gatita?-

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la evidencia?-

Cheshire se giró permitiéndole a Alice mirar marcas de araños en su espalda.

-Eso… ¿te lo hice yo?

-Claro gatita-

Cheshire se giró de nuevo mirándola a los ojos y viendo encantado como un pequeño sonrojo se extendía por la cara de Alice.

-Me encanta que me arañes-

Declaró Cheshire en un tono seductor haciendo que el sonrojo de Alice fuera más que evidente.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿no te duele nada?-

-Un poco ahí abajo-

-Debí de tener más cuidado contigo gatita-

Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al tiempo que Alice le regalaba una sonrisa de corazón.

-No me importa si tuviste cuidado o no… me importa que hayas sido el primero-

-El primero y el único gatita, no pienso compartirte con nadie más-

-Yo también quiero ser la primera y la única en tu cama… en tu corazón-

Declaro Alice al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan sensible-

-Mi rudeza es sólo una máscara para mantener a los demás alejados-

-Pero conmigo también eres ruda-

-Eso era porque me molestaban tus palabras y tu altanería la primera vez que te vi…pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Después de conocerte mejor me fui enamorando de ti-

Alice bajo su mirada avergonzada por su declaración, Cheshire tomó su mentón entre su dedo pulgar e índice y levantó la cara de Alice para que está lo mirara a los ojos, Alice vio como los ojos de Cheshire tenían un tinte de amor.

-Alice… me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi, me encantó tu forma de ser, eras fuerte, ruda… incluso sexy-

Alice se sonrojó al escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de Cheshire.

-Alice te amo más de lo que te imaginas, no sabes como he ansiado tenerte entre mis brazos y saber que eres mía, saber que me amas como yo te amo-

Cheshire vio como Alice comenzaba a sollozar y se aferraba a su pecho, Cheshire la atrajo más hacia sí y la consoló en sus brazos, Alice lo miró a los ojos con rastros de lágrimas.

-Es… es cierto… lo que me dices-

-No me atrevería a mentirte… te amo-

Cheshire tomó los labios de Alice demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella, se separaron para verse a los ojos y Cheshire le sonrió, pasaron toda la mañana en la cama hasta que el hambre los obligo a ordenar una pizza, comieron la pizza con algunos contratiempos ya que Cheshire de vez en cuando manchaba a Alice de pizza y ella lo manchaba a él iniciando así una guerra que terminó con una pizza y ambos sentados en el sofá, Alice sentada en el regazo de Cheshire mientras que este la abrazaba y la besaba en la boca cuando le iba a decir que continuaran su juego en la habitación el teléfono sonó.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-Pueden esperar-

-Anda ve a contestar-

A regañadientes Cheshire se levantó del sofá no sin antes darle una pequeña nalgada a Alice dejándola sonrojada, de mala gana contestó el teléfono

-Casa Clerran-

-Cheshire te necesitamos para un trabajo-

Reconoció al instante la voz de su viejo amigo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Al parecer unas ruinas se están divirtiendo causando destrucción en el país de las maravillas y por si eso fuera poco estaban destruyendo la línea con el mundo real-

-¿Dónde están?-

-Están en el oeste, Cheshire son muchos deberías llevar compañía-

Cheshire le dio una mirada a Alice quien estaba recostada en el sofá dándole una excelente vista de su abdomen plano y sus largas y torneadas piernas.

-Se quién sería perfecta para el trabajo-

-Bien lo dejo en tus manos Cheshire-

Escuchando esto último Cheshire colgó y se dirigió hacia Alice quien tenía los ojos cerrados, Cheshire descendió sobre ella y la beso en los labios siendo correspondido de inmediato por Alice.

-Tenemos trabajo-

-¿Trabajo?-

-El Sombrerero dijo que unas ruinas están causando destrucción en el país de las maravillas y también destruyendo la línea con el mundo real-

-Entonces vamos-

Alice saltó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta seguida de Cheshire, el salir lo primero que vio fue su moto, busco en sus bolsillos la llave pero no la encontró, miró a Cheshire buscando una explicación y para su sorpresa él ya estaba arriba de su moto, con su katana.

-Anda que no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Alice se subió a regañadientes detrás de Cheshire.

-Sujétate gatita-

Alice abrazó la cintura de Cheshire, recostando su mejilla en su espalda, al instante Cheshire puso en marcha a la moto y se dirigieron al oeste.

Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue que muchas habitantes del país de la maravillas estaban muertos en el suelo y las ruinas los arrastraban a un portal.

-¡Cheshire!-

Gritó un demonio y los demás lo siguieron

-Quédate cerca-

-Se defenderme sola-

-Pero ahora estás conmigo y eres mía, no dejare que ninguno de esos hijos de puta te dañen-

Declaro Cheshire dejando sorprendida a Alice, Cheshire se lanzó a la batalla atacando uno tras otro a los demonios que aparecían ante él, Alice le ayudaba disparando a algunos pero eran demasiados y estaban utilizando sus pesadillas para que Cheshire cediera ante ellos, finalmente Cheshire derrotó a todos y se dirigió hacia Alice.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, no me pasó nada-

De repente Cheshire se empezó a sentir muy cansado y cayó al suelo escuchando los gritos el llanto de una mujer pronunciando su nombre…

_**-ooo-**_

Despertó en su habitación sudando y agitado, era de noche y no podía explicarse como había llegado hasta su cama.

-¿Fue un sueño?-

Cheshire miró el otro lado de la cama y lo vio vació, por alguna razón sintió que alguien debería de estar dormido al lado de él, acarició la almohada con nostalgia y en su mente se formó la silueta de una mujer, sentía como si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo pero no lograba recordar su rostro, sintió angustia, temor, tristeza y soledad, toda una mescla de sentimientos despertados por ver ese lugar en su cama frio y vacío, de repente en frente de él apareció una luz blanca que transmitía paz y tranquilidad de la cual vio como una pequeña niña flotaba dentro de esta.

-Hola-

Cheshire la miró desconfiado

-Si eres una ruina ahora no tengo tiempo para patearte el…-

-Vengo a ayudarte-

Cheshire la miro dudoso.

-¿Ayudarme?, ¿a qué?-

-A recordar-

-¿Recordar?-

Cheshire vio como la niña que le regalaba una sonrisa y desaparecía de su vista.

-¡Oye espera!-

La niña desapareció de su vista dejando a Cheshire más confundido aun.

-¿Recordar?, ¿qué cosa tan importante debería recordar?-

Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y al ver que no podía volver a dormir, se puso sus pantalones y se dispuesto a dar una vuelta, caminaba por la calle sin saber a dónde dirigirse, simplemente dejaba que sus pies lo llevaran a donde quisieran, llegó a un parque y vio una pareja de enamorados sentados en una banca abrazándose y besándose, por alguna razón sintió celos de ver a esa pareja ser felices en su propio mundo sin importarles los demás.

-Romántico ¿no?-

Cheshire miro hacia su izquierda y vio a la misma niña de antes

-¿Y ahora a que vienes?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, he venido a ayudarte- le ofreció una sonrisa que le recordó a alguien.

**Flashback.**

_-No… no me arrepiento de nada-_

_-No me importa si tuviste cuidado o no… me importa que hayas sido el primero-_

_-Quédate cerca-_

_-Se defenderme sola-_

_-Pero ahora estás conmigo y eres mía, no dejare que ninguno de esos hijos de puta_ _te dañen-_

**Fin flashback.**

¿Porque sentía esos recuerdos tan familiares? ¿Porque sentía que debía encontrar a esa mujer que el llamo suya?

-¿Has recordado algo?- preguntó inocentemente la niña.

-Algunas cosas que no son aptas para niñas-

-¿Lograste recordar algo puedas decirme?- insistió la niña.

-Solo que estaba defendiendo a una mujer y ella... ella era mía-

La niña le sonrió enormemente.

-Ven sígueme-

Cheshire siguió la niña sin saber a dónde lo dirigía.

-¿Y que sientes por esa mujer?-

-¿Qué siento?-

-Cuando la recuerdas, ¿que sientes?-

Cheshire suspiró.

-No lo sé... siento que la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué más?- insistió la niña

-Que sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido... me siento... solo sin ella...-

-¿Estás seguro que solo sientes eso?-

-Maldición la AMO ¿contenta?-

La niña se giró para verlo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Mucho-

Cheshire seguía la niña hasta llegar a la parte más oscura y solitaria de toda la ciudad.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto incrédulo Cheshire

-Ya verás-

La niña lo guio hasta un cementerio, Cheshire miraba todas las tumbas pero le llamó la atención una que estaba hasta la cima de una pequeña colina, la niña lo guio hasta esta y al llegar lo primero que vio fue una playera blanca llena de tierra algo desgastada.

-Ya llegamos- anunció la niña

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- volvió a preguntar Cheshire

-Lee la escritura y lo comprenderás-

Cheshire miró la escritura y la leyó

_Aquí descansa la única persona que_

_Siempre ha sido importante para mí_

_Y que ahora que se ha ido me deja_

_Un vació irreemplazable en el alma_

_Que Descanse En Paz_

_Mi querida_

-Alice...-

Al escuchar ese nombre una lluvia de recuerdos azotó la cabeza de Cheshire recuerdos donde esa mujer llamada Alice aparecía en cada uno de ellos, en el valle de lágrimas, en su casa, pero más especialmente compartiendo la cama con él...

Cheshire sintió como su corazón se destrozaba al recordar las palabras que le había dicho.

_-Quédate cerca-_

_-Se defenderme sola-_

_-Pero ahora estás conmigo y eres__** mía**__, no dejare que ninguno de esos hijos de puta_ _te dañen-_

Recordó como él y ella se encontraban combatiendo contra unas ruinas y que cuando él llegó a su lado se desplomó en el suelo.

-Qué fue lo que sucedió ese día-

-Las ruinas te infectaron con sus pesadillas y se llevaron a Alice-

Cheshire la miró a los ojos.

-Ella... ¿ella sigue viva?-

-Si...-

De repente Cheshire vio como todo se hacía cada vez más oscuros hasta que estuvieron en una inmensa oscuridad que era débilmente iluminada por la luz que se desprendía del cuerpo de la niña.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Todo esto es una pesadilla Cheshire... debes despertar-

-¿Una pesadilla?-

-Los demonios que te hicieron caer en las pesadillas se llevaron a Alice con ellos y la tienen cautiva en una prisión-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevó dormido?-

-3 meses aproximadamente-

-¿Cómo despierto?-

-Simplemente abre tus ojos-

Cheshire estaba desesperado por ir a encontrar a Alice y matar a esos hijos de puta si le habían hecho daño pero antes tenía una pregunta para esa niña...

-¿Quién eres?-

La niña le sonrió

-Soy tu hija...-

Cheshire se quedó paralizado por la respuesta

-Yo estoy creciendo en el vientre de Alice-

Cheshire reacciono ante la mención de Alice

-¿Ella está bien?-

La niña lo miró con tristeza en los ojos

-Ella está muy preocupada por ti, llora en silencio pidiendo por que estés bien y la rescates-

-¿Sabe que estas creciendo dentro de ella?-

-Sí, y está muy feliz por eso... pero le haces falta-

Cheshire comprendió que necesitaba rescatar desesperadamente a su Alice, no quería que siguiera sufriendo pensando que tal vez se había olvidado de ella o... que pensara que estaba muerto

Cheshire miró a la niña a la cara y por primera vez vio lo parecida que era a Alice, sus ojos un esmeralda, su pelo negro y su cara exactamente igual a Alice, Cheshire levantó sus brazos en dirección a ella.

-Hija...-

La niña lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papi-

Lo abrazó del cuello mientras que Cheshire la abrazaba tratado de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, se separaron para verse a los ojos.

-Te prometo que las salvaré a ti y a tu madre-

-Ven rápido-

Y diciendo esto se desprendió de sus brazos

-Te quiero papi-

Cheshire vio como desaparecía de su vista...

Abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado boca bajo, se levantó un poco desorientado hasta que vio a una ruina cerca, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó del cuello y lo obligó a abrir un portal hacia donde se encontraban los demás, cuando abrió el portal se lanzó por este y lo primero que divisó fue una especie de túnel que crecía hacia su cabeza con algunas superficies donde se encontraban las celdas de la prisión, saltó de piedra en piedra hasta llegar cerca de el techo, en la última celda se llevó una gran sorpresa, Alice estaba sentada con la espalda en la pared abrazándose a sí misma, se acercó con cuidado, tomo los barrotes entre sus manos y los deformó hasta poder pasar por ellos, Alice al escuchar el ruido tomó la espada vorpal y apunto hacia la fuente del sonido.

-Más les vale largarse o les...-

Alice detuvo sus palabras al ver a Cheshire enfrente de ella.

-Hacia mucho que no me recibías así gatita-

-Cheshire-

Alice se levantó del suelo y lo abrazo con sus manos detrás de su cuello, Cheshire la atrajo más hacia sí mismo.

-Ya estoy aquí-

Alice se separó para verlo a los ojos.

-Jamás dude en que vendrías por mí-

-Eres mía jamás te dejaré sola-

Cheshire la iba a abrazar pero recordó que estaba embarazada, llevó sus manos al final del corset y los comenzó a quitar lentamente dejando ver el apenas abultado vientre de Alice, con temor acerco una mano a su vientre pero se detuvo antes de tocarla, no sabía si Alice quería que la tocara o no pero sus dudas e despejaron cuando Alice tomó su mano entre las suyas y la puso sobre su vientre, Cheshire recorrió con cuidado todo el vientre de Alice y le dio una pequeñas palmaditas alejando su mano de su vientre, miro a Alice y vio como estaba sonrojada

-Estoy... embarazada-

Cheshire la beso en los labios con necesidad.

-Te amo-

Se separaron y Cheshire cargó a Alice estilo nupcial.

-Te llevaré a casa pequeña-

Cheshire con Alice en brazos regresa al valle de lágrimas, justo cuando iba a llegar a su casa un demonio apareció.

-Cheshire-

Cheshire dejo a Alice en la puerta y le susurró al oído

-Ve a la habitación y recuéstate necesitas descansar-

-Pero te quiero ayudar-

-Yo puedo encargarme de el solo, anda ve-

Alice asintió con la cabeza y lo beso en los labios.

-Ten cuidado-

Diciendo esto se metió en su nuevo hogar, Cheshire se giró hacia a la ruina.

-Ahora si dime ¿QUE PUTAS QUIERES?-

-Devuélveme a la hembra-

-Ella es mía-

-Entonces te la quitaré-

La ruina se lanzó sobre el atacándolo con sus garras, Cheshire bostezo por lo lento que le estaba atacando el demonio lo golpeo sin mucho esfuerzo en el pecho y este salio volando por los aires, desenfundo Katana y cuando lo vio cerca lo cortó en dos.

-Basura inútil-

Se metió en su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, ahí dormida se encontraba Alice, sonrió al verla tan tranquila, se colocó al lado de ella con cuidado de no despertarla pero ella abrió sus ojos.

-Hola-

-Creí que estabas dormida-

-Solo pensaba-

-¿En qué?-

-¿Tu qué crees que será Cheshire?- dijo acariciando su vientre.

Cheshire colocó una mano sobre el vientre de Alice.

-Yo creo que es una hermosa niña-

-¿Si es así como le pondremos?-

Cheshire lo pensó por unos minutos.

-¿Que te párese Rose?

-¿Rose?... suena lindo-

-Mi pequeña rose-

Cheshire beso el vientre de Alice y ella se acurrucó más cerca de él.

_**Fin.**_

_**Debajo de la lluvia aprendí que el amor es solo eso.**_


End file.
